<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Better Work by Miss_Dyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763434">You Better Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana'>Miss_Dyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inukag Office AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Consensual Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha hates Valentine's Day. Just as unsurprisingly, Kagome loves it. But with the gift she has in mind, Inuyasha might just learn to like it as well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inukag Office AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Better Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha is used to having Fridays that fucking suck. He’s also used to Valentine’s Day being fucking shit, so it makes sense that they’d overlap, at some point. Because that’s how time works.</p><p>He’s always been kind of opposed to Valentine’s Day, on principle. Fortunately, Kikyo, for all her flaws and all the shit she put him through, was the least romantic person on the planet, right next to him, so he never had to concern himself with it.</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately, but also unsurprisingly considering how mushy she gets, Kagome is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> romantic. He’s invited to her place tonight. He’s made it very clear how he thinks Valentine’s Day’s commercial, how there’s no point in celebrating it, how he refuses to buy her a present, and she nodded and rolled her eyes, but still, she’s making dinner.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He’s not sure they’ll make it to dinner.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He doesn’t mind as much as he says he does. Hell, he doesn’t mind </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> as much as he says he does. In fact, the idea of Kagome cooking for him definitely wakes some feelings inside him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Also, he’s missed her. They don’t see each other as much, and since they’ve started, well, whatever it is they have, ‘cause Kagome hasn’t </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> anything special and Inuyasha’ll be damned if he puts a name on it when he’s not one hundred percent, totally, completely fucking certain that she’s into it, Inuyasha has started really regretting their office arrangement.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Sure, that’s how they met, and sure, Kagome leaves him those adorable notes and they turn his insides to jelly and he keeps them super preciously and he’d never tell anyone and kill them if they found out somehow. Still, if they worked in different offices, they would probably run into each other from time to time. He’d see her during the week. As it is, they really don’t have an opportunity to do that, and frankly, seeing her only on week-ends is starting to feel a bit… brief.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> On the other hand, she’d share her office with someone else, and if that bastard was Hojo, or worse, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Koga</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, he’d probably commit murder. The first one is so hopelessly into her that he almost feels sorry for him, and the second one apparently doesn’t see a problem with shamelessly flirting with Kagome even if he </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> she’s with him. Definitely triggers some jealousy in him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Right now though, smelling her so clearly because she was there the entire day before, knowing that they’re meeting tonight, it’s fucking torture. It’s like she’s in the room with him.</p><p>There’s a soft knock on the door, and he growls. He hasn’t done much during the past ten minutes, and he fucking needs to focus. Whoever’s on the other side of the door is about to get an earful — he needs to let out some steam if he wants to get back to work. He’d also probably need a cold shower, but hey, he’s doing what he can here.</p><p>“C’mon in,” he calls out.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The only person who might not take his ire right now is Miroku, but he sure as hell hopes it’s Hojo, Koga, or even fucking Sesshomaru himself. Then he’d be able to really, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> get into it, though any other employee would do just fine.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The door opens, and his heart drops. For a second, he looks at Kagome, mouth hanging, and he wonders if he’s just gone mad, if he wants to see her so bad that he’s imagining her standing in front of him.</p><p>Her happy, chirpy “Hey there!” is enough to bring him back to reality. He watches as she closes the door behind her. She’s wearing her work clothes, which include a nice green skirt that he eyes appreciatively.</p><p>She walks to him, smiling brightly, and leans in to kiss him softly. The kiss is short, but it’s probably better that way, because Inuyasha isn’t sure how long he’s going to be able to answer for his actions.</p><p>“What are ya doing here?” he asks almost suspiciously while she pushes a file to the side in order to sit on his desk. “Forgot something? I could have gotten it for ya.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day,” she says, and he frowns. Does she have a gift for him hidden in the office, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>? If so, she really should get out more. Not every aspect of her life should be connected to that place.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Yeah, same,” he shrugs. “I’ve got something for ya.”</p><p>He takes a single rose out of the desk. He bought it this morning. They seemed to be everywhere, florists doing their absolute best to advertise them, and he’d given in. He couldn’t get her a whole bunch, because that would have been hell on his nose, but the one rose was fine.</p><p>He watches as her mouth forms a surprised ‘o’, then as she squeals and takes it from his hand excitedly. She immediately breathes it in, and the sight makes him grin. She always does that with flowers and he thinks it’s fucking cute. It’s almost a shame he can’t stand strong smells because he wouldn’t mind seeing it more often.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “But you hate flowers </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Valentine’s Day!” she exclaims. He even told her he wouldn’t get her anything.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>“Yeah, but you like ‘em.”</p><p>A very soft expression passes on her face, and he feels embarrassed. He buries his hands in his pockets, glances away. By doing that, he completely misses the way she rises an eyebrow, clearly appreciate of what she’s seeing. She knows he hates wearing it all — the white shirt, the tie — but she certainly enjoys how tight the shirt is, how nicely it hugs his muscles, and how little it leaves to imagination.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “So what’s </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> gift?” he asks, and he’s doing his best to hide his interest, but she doesn’t miss the way his ear flicks towards her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>She smiles, and leans back just a little on the desk, slowly reaching for the first button of her skirt. When Inuyasha realizes what she’s doing, he freezes. His eyes focus on her fingers as she carefully undoes a button, then a second one. It takes until the third one to reveal the black lingerie she’s wearing underneath.</p><p>He clears his throat.</p><p>“We’re at the office, Kagome.”</p><p>He fucking hates himself for saying it, and if she stopped there he probably would never get over how much of a moron he can be.</p><p>Kagome doesn’t stop, though. Instead, she kicks off her shoe and lifts her leg to tentatively caress his thigh with her foot. He takes a deep breath, and when her feet starts to slide a little too high, he grabs her ankle. Which probably isn’t a great idea, because feeling her skin underneath his fingers just makes him want to kiss his way up her leg. When he looks up at her, hunger’s shining in his eyes, and Kagome bites her lip at the sight.</p><p>“You know what they say,” she comments innocently, tilting her head to the side in a movement that exposes her neck a little more. “Boss makes dollar, I make dime…”</p><p>Inuyasha doesn’t seem convinced.</p><p>“…So I should fuck on company time?”</p><p>She holds back a laugh.</p><p>“I mean, that’s an idea, isn’t it? Or you could at least, you know… Unwrap your present?”</p><p>Okay, that’s enough. He finally gets up from his chair and next thing she knows he’s pressed against her, his body hard and tense. He’s holding her leg and she can feel him getting hard through his clothes. He grits his teeth. Her smell’s fucking intense, he wants her right here, right now, and it almost hurts to hold himself back, but…</p><p>“Shit, Kagome,” he manages to say, his grip on her thigh tightening just a little. “You’re not going to regret it, are ya?”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> God, he’s </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> She arches into him and wraps her leg around him in a attempt to get him closer. He doesn’t budge, but she’s </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> close to getting him to snap. She pulls his head down and bites his lower lip softly. He’s still not moving, however it’s so obvious that he has to fight his desire with every fiber of his body that she’s frankly having fun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You realize that’s </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> why I’m here, right? I’m going to be very, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> disappointed if you let me leave like that.” She pushes herself up to whisper in his ear. “I </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, Inuyasha.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The last barrier finally breaks. Inuyasha gives in.</p><p>He tilts her head back and kisses her fiercely, delighted by the small noise that forms in her throat and that he swallows immediately. He’s rough, demanding, his hands already working on lifting her skirt higher. He enjoyed its tightness before, but now pushing it up without ripping it was proving to be a challenge, one he very much didn’t need right now.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Kagome works on undoing her shirt’s buttons. She knows him well enough to know he probably can’t be trusted with that, and since they’re, well, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, she definitely can’t let him tear her shirt. He pulls away and a frustrated moans escape her lips, eyes immediately going wide at the thought that someone might have heard that, but nothing happens.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Inuyasha takes a second to contemplate her. Black lingerie that he’d much prefer </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, though he can appreciate the lace, rosy cheeks, swollen lips, legs slightly spread. Everything about her is calling out to him. Expectation is shining in her eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He kneels in front of her and carefully pulls down her panties. Probably better to do it now, when he can still hold himself back a little. Kagome holds her breath. He starts kissing the inside of her thigh, his tongue dancing against her sensitive skin. The sensation of his fangs grazing against her make her throw her head back while she waits for him to move up. He does so, tentatively slow, but stands back up before getting to the place she so </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> needs him to touch.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> It’s fucking hard, with her smelling so good, so </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, but her annoyed expression and her hiss if protest is absolutely worth it. He doesn’t leave her much time to complain though, because the second he’s standing, his fingers are inside her and his mouth is on her breast. She bites her lip desperately to hold herself back. She buries her hand in his hair while the other holds on to the desk so hard her knuckles turn white and does her best to hold herself in place </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to stay silent, only able to take in the wonderful sensations he’s giving her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Inuyasha teases her nipple, pulling on it carefully with his teeth as his fingers open her slowly. He uses his thumb to brush against her clit and grins against her when a muffled moan comes out of her throat, even as she’s desperately trying to hold it in. Honestly, he could do that for hours. With her taste on his tongue, watching her come undone and knowing it’s </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> because of him. But he’s so hard it’s almost painful, and he knows he’s never going to be able to focus later on if he doesn’t get some relief, with </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>smell it’s the office.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He increases the rhythm of his fingers, rubbing her clit more intensely, and palms her breast with his free hand, pinching her nipple, knowing her claws drive her insane. It doesn’t take long before Kagome comes around him. She pants out loudly, holding on to him for dear life, even as she’s practically seeing stars from the pleasure that’s rushing through her.</p><p>She barely has time to recover before he’s getting her off the desk, turning her around so her back is pressed against his chest.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Inuyasha,” she moans as she feels him against her entrance — </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>when did he have time to undo his pants</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> —, “I just came…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“I’ve been thinking ‘bout this since I first saw you in here,” he growls in her ear, voice low and full of desire.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He kisses her neck and Kagome is just </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, her legs are weak and trembling, his hands are the only thing that really manage to hold her up. She leans forward to support herself on the desk, and he pushes her softly. She doesn’t try to resist, lets herself move down until her cheek is pressed against the wood.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Then he pushes himself inside her and she has to bite her hand not to yell out. Inuyasha himself catches back a grunt, which turns into a growl, almost a purr. She’s fucking wet and tight around him, and he gives himself a few seconds to adjust so he doesn’t come inside her right here and now. That’s too long for Kagome, though, and she’s soon arching her back, trying to get him to move inside her.</p><p>Inuyasha’s more than happy to oblige.</p><p>He picks up the rhythm, and again, there’s nothing Kagome can do but take it. She’s already overstimulated, and when he reaches down between her legs to touch her clit, she loses it. A loud moan finally makes it past her lips; there’s no holding it back anymore. Inuyasha curses softly. It’s Friday afternoon, chances are no one can hear them, and he can’t say it doesn’t stroke his ego, but still. He knows she’d be mortified if anyone came in. Him? Not so much.</p><p>Pulling her up a little, and she has no choice but to let him, he slips two fingers inside her mouth. She bites down on them a little, but he can take it. Her tongue wrapping around them is sending weirdly pleasant sensations through his entire body though, and he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He moves his hips faster against her and Kagome keeps moaning around his fingers, the sound thankfully muffled enough, and </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> she’s so warm and tight and when she comes a second time as he pulls on her clit, she clenches around him and he loses it. He comes inside her, his hips jerking uncontrollably. For a moment, there’s nothing but silence while her body slumps against him, both of them panting. He pulls his fingers out, and Kagome kisses them softly. He doesn’t exactly mind having the mark of her teeth on there, though he knows it will disappear soon.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“I need to clean up,” she mumbles, unwilling to move, enjoying his warmth and his breath on her neck.</p><p>“Fuck, right, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“’s okay,” she sighs. She’s feeling so good right now, eyes half-closed, him behind her, anti wouldn’t cross her mind to complain, especially because it was her idea in the first place. “We’re lucky to have a bathroom in here.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The bathroom communicates with Miroku and Sango’s office, but they’re lucky indeed, because neither of them are here today. Inuyasha vaguely thinks that Miroku </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> be here, then shrugs it off. Oh well, Miroku is absolutely the type to have plans for Valentine’s Day.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>When Kagome comes out, Inuyasha looks at her a bit sheepishly. They’re clean, and Kagome’s on the pill, but he still should have put on a condom to avoid that. She doesn’t look mad though, and she kisses him very softly.</p><p>“I’m seeing you tonight, right?” she asks.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He’s not sure it’s going to top off what just happened, but there’s nothing in the world that he would miss an evening with her for.</p><p>“That was—” He clears his throat awkwardly. “That was a great gift, by the way.”</p><p>Kagome chuckles. Truth be told, the lingerie was pretty cheap, and just an excuse to initiate this. Why bother buying nice stuff when you never keep them on very long?</p><p>“I should say that,” she smiles. “I definitely enjoyed that. A lot.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> And, well, she’s not opposed to the idea of doing it again. As long as they plan it so there aren’t too many people left in the office, and as long as she locks the door, like she did when she entered, she is, in fact, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> excited at the thought of doing it again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Well, glad it was worth it,” Inuyasha grins, and Kagome kisses him again.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Doesn’t he realize? He’s the one who makes it all worth it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>